


Chuck Versus Proposition 8

by GwendolynGrace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Activism, Gay Rights, Gen, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Casey intercept a Fulcrum drop at an anti-Prop 8 activist office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Versus Proposition 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingzgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kingzgurl).



> Thanks to etakyma for the speedy and always helpful beta!
> 
> Written for kingzgurl

 

 

"Tell me again why we have to do this?" Casey muttered as he parked the car. He had complained all the way over to the Plaza del Plaza that they were in a Nerd Herd car, "the most conspicuous vehicle on the planet," and that they were flying without any backup. They had pulled up in front of a wall of glass window panes, floor-to-ceiling affairs that showcased mannequins or other displays beyond. Their target was not a store, for all that it occupied a store-front, however. Instead, it had signs tacked up in the windows, depicting a temporary headquarters.

"Because the Intersect files show that this is the location where the drop will occur, and because Sarah's got a sprained ankle from that last job, and because there's a better probability that you and I will be less conspicuous than me and Sarah," Chuck babbled.

"Yeah, and WHY is that again?" Casey demanded. He shut off the engine and opened his door without waiting for Chuck's answer. He always looked like he was getting out of a clown car, the way he unfolded himself from the Beetle. "Because Fulcrum is indiscriminate when it comes to its agents and its drop points. You know," he continued, nervously patting himself down to check his concealed weapons arsenal, "used to be you could count on an organization that sets itself up as the enemy of freedom to draw lines somewhere, y'know? But now...."

"Well, think of it as a compliment," Chuck said. "I mean, maybe Fulcrum is getting so desperate that they'll use any opportunity."

Casey growled something mostly unintelligible. "C'mon, cupcake," he said a moment later, in falsely bright tones, and grabbed Chuck's wrist to pull him along.

Rainbow-colored bunting and banners hung all around the little shopfront that served as homebase to their destination. At the center was a huge poster showing a circle with a line through it, the universal "No" symbol, and an eight inside in a big block number. As Chuck and Casey approached, a man in lime green shorts, flip-flops, and a truly horrendous Hawaiian shirt flounced--it was the only word that fit--over to them. 

"Welcome!" he said sunnily. "Are you here to volunteer to help us stop Proposition 8?"

Casey's lip curled and he released Chuck's wrist. His fist twitched, as if he were about to make a particularly rude comment, so Chuck said, "Y-y-yes, yes, we...we support everyone's equal rights...to...to marriage." He shifted his weight to one foot and belatedly stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jim Miller," he offered. 

"Matt," the man said with a toothy smile. "And is this your partner?" He looked at Casey greedily.

"Yup," Casey said, having recovered from Matt's onslaught of friendliness. He put a possessive arm around Chuck. "Yup, we're partners. That's right." He would have looked more convincing if his attempt at a smile hadn't come out more like a grimace.

"This is Ben," Chuck supplied. He tried to act as if he and Casey stood this close all the time. One of his hands brushed Casey's waist and he felt one of the pistols there. He flinched away involuntarily. Casey pulled him closer, shifting his hand to Chuck's ass. Chuck squeaked and stepped forward out of Casey's grasp. "So," he said, voice cracking, "uh, why don't we just go, uh, go, go inside and make our phone calls, or whatever."

Matt laughed, but he couldn't quite suppress a shiver at the way Casey handled Chuck. "Sure, we'll get you started." He held open the door. Chuck reached out to pull Casey with him, but drew back his hand at Casey's "Come near me and I'll kill you" expression.

To his surprise, however, Casey pulled on his arm, keeping him from following Matt. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, ever, I will personally rip your throat out," Casey said under his breath. He then pulled Chuck in and kissed him hard. 

"W-w-w-w-what was that for?" Chuck asked breathlessly.

"That was so those sissies in there stay the heck out of our way," Casey grumbled. "Now let's get in there, you flash on the courier, we intercept this drop, and get the heck back out." He quirked his eyebrows up for confirmation. 

Chuck nodded. "Got it." He was glad Casey was still holding him, though, because his knees felt a little weak. It was just surprise, that was all. Right.

Matt turned around and smiled approvingly at what looked to him like a loving couple. He beckoned all the way from the elbow."C'mon, ladies!" he called. He resembled an over-eager camp counselor, which made Chuck think of that horrible summer when he was eight and he went to sleep-away camp. (Not the summer he went to math camp, though.) 

Casey rolled his eyes and followed their guide indoors. Chuck trailed after him, not so much because he was anxious to complete their mission as because Casey still had a grip on his arm.

Tables, phones, and computers lined the open room inside. There was a constant buzz of talk as people manned phones and conferred with district coordinators. Chuck extracted himself from Casey's grasp, stepped to the side of the door, and scanned the crowd for the agent in their portfolio.

"Oh, God," he stammered. "Uh, Ben, we gotta go." He tried to hustle Casey out of the storefront, but Casey was already moving forward toward a phone bank. All Chuck succeeded in doing was stepping on Casey's foot. Casey grabbed him around the middle, lifting him and setting him down to the side.

"What's the matter?" Matt asked solicitously. "Look, I know sometimes people hang up, and they can even be rude, but that's no reason to--"

"No, it's not that. It's that..." Chuck clung to Casey's hand and tugged. Casey didn't change direction for a moment, advancing to the volunteer check-in desk. Chuck let go and backed up toward the door. "I just remembered we're supposed to be at a...bridal shower," Chuck babbled. "Ben, uh--"

Casey finally halted. "What?"

Chuck pointed. Sitting at a phone bank next to one another were Lester Patel and Jeff Barnes. Jeff had actually combed his hair (what little he had) for the occasion and Lester was wearing a clean polo shirt. Casey cocked his head in an expression of disbelief. Without skipping a beat, he pushed forward. "I don't believe it--or wait, I do," he said. "You didn't tell us you were volunteering today."

Lester turned around from his phone. "J--"

"Just dropping in to do my part for democracy." Casey pulled out the chair next to Lester and with a hand raised in greeting to Jeff on his other side, sat right down. He glanced up just for a second and signaled Chuck by the slightest shift of his eyes to continue his scan of the room.

"So, how long have you two been a couple?" Casey asked Lester brazenly.

"Wh-what?" Lester said, looking at Jeff guiltily. "No, no, nooooo," he continued. He sawed his hand through the air. "Jeff, Jeff and I are here for the ladies," he claimed.

"Dude, they're all lesbians," Casey pointed out.

"Exactly!" Jeff crowed. " _Hot_ lesbians." 

Jeff and Lester both nodded lasciviously. Casey thought about crushing their feeble fantasy life, but before he could decide whether he really cared that much, Lester glanced over Casey's shoulder and saw Chuck.

"Bar--"

"Barnes, you are dreaming," Casey interrupted. "Now get back to those phones, you two, and quit kidding around." He crossed back to Chuck quickly. "Find the contact, 'honey.' Now." He brushed right past Chuck to pull Matt away and keep him distracted.

Chuck tried his best to ignore his co-workers and sat down at a phone bank. He continued to sweep the room every couple seconds. He agreed with Casey: with Lester and Jeff both in the office, it was too dangerous to linger. It was too bad, too, because for once, Chuck was looking forward to doing some good while they were on a mission. 

Not that stopping the bad guys wasn't good, of course. But fighting for rights? Political activism? That was something that would make even Chuck a hero.

He actually made two phone calls. The first one was a right-wing Christian who tried to lecture Chuck on the evils of homosexuality before he hung up. During the second, Chuck could barely keep to the script because three different guys came up to him to ask where he scored such a "dishy Dom" and whether Casey was available for anything outside of their relationship. Lucky for him, he had taken up a phone across the room from Jeff and Lester, or he didn't know how he'd figure out how to explain things back at the Buy More.

"No, in fact, Ben's sort of a...jealous type," Chuck said to a kid who looked like Opie Taylor, thinking of the kiss that he hadn't thought Casey had in him. He picked up the phone receiver to make another call. 

And then she walked in. Chuck could practically feel Jeff and Lester pop up from their phone banks, like two meerkats on patrol. Unfortunately, Chuck couldn't pay any more attention to their fantasies. He was too busy processing the Intercept flash that accompanied the new arrival.

She had a blonde wig on, but her hair was normally short and black. She was tall, almost as tall as Casey, and the long blonde wig made her professionally tanned skin look nearly as perfect as Sarah's (not quite as perfect, of course). Her name was Brenda Kinsella. She joined the CIA in 1997 and was recruited by Fulcrum three years later. She now specialized in counter-terrorism. She was also a major babe.

Even _Casey_ noticed. "Whoa," he breathed. 

Unfortunately, Matt also noticed them noticing. "Hey," he said, between suspicious and offended. "I was just coming over to check on your phone log. Um. I thought you said you were partners."

Jeff and Lester swiveled their heads toward one another, then back at Chuck. They pointed accusingly at each other. Jeff looked surprised but pleased, while Lester's expression was more perplexed. "Told you that thing with Sarah was a front," Jeff said smugly.

"What?" Casey asked dangerously.

"We are, we are totally partners," Chuck said to Matt. "That's right," he stammered, not even contemplating how they were going to explain this later, "he's mine. All mine. Uh...bitches." He tried his hand at a z-snap that came out more like a flail. He rose, disentangled himself from the phone cord, which had somehow gotten wrapped around his waist in just a few minutes, and moved toward Casey to push him toward their mark. "Don't think I...haven't seen you, uh, Matt, watching those...those muscles work the phones. This is just one of...one of those many times when we have a few things to _talk_ about." He jerked his head toward Brenda, who was now at the volunteer check-in desk.

Casey slid his eyes over her again. "Hey, I got needs," he insisted, letting Chuck frog-march him closer to the door.

"Yeah, well, your needs aren't any more important than my Football Fantasy Lineup," Chuck announced, raising his voice over the hundred phone conversations.

"Huh?" Casey peered at him.

"Huh?" Matt wondered.

"Huh?" Jeff and Lester asked expectantly.

"Did someone say Football Fantasy Lineup?" Brenda asked. She turned around to dazzle them all with a wide, bright smile.

"Yes," Chuck insisted. "It's much better in the pre-season," he added, remembering the code that was supposed to identify them to their contact.

"I love Fantasy Football," Brenda declared. "I'm Jane," she continued, holding out her hand.

"Hi," Chuck said, all too aware of Jeff, Lester, and Matt all watching him. He took her hand and felt her press a thumb drive into his palm.

"Stop bogarting the babe," Casey growled. Chuck couldn't tell if he was more upset that "Jane" was paying attention to him, or that he'd snaked the mission with Casey right there next to him.

"We have got to discuss your selfishness," Chuck observed. "Maybe, outside?"

Casey looked like he might argue for a moment, but then he positively retreated out of the store to the safe, heterosexual street. "Fine, bitch!" he shot over his shoulder on the way.

Jeff and Lester moved as a unit up to Chuck and Brenda. "We, we like fantasy football," Jeff told her. "And Chuck, apparently, is gay, so...." Brenda looked Jeff over with expert assessment, rolled her eyes, and walked back out to the street as well. 

"Aren't you going to stay and make those phone calls?" Matt asked plaintively.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry," Chuck said earnestly. "I really do support...I mean, the thing is, I'm not. Gay, I mean." He shook his head at Lester and Jeff and edged toward the door. "But I do believe in the, um. May-maybe some other time."

He bolted out the door. Just as he ran for the Nerd Herd car, he heard Matt shout after him, "Does that mean your boyfriend's available?" 

 


End file.
